Snowballs
by Bhatyetmoung
Summary: What a surprise, Ren can't make a simple snowball and it's really getting on his nerves. Horo offeres to help. RenXHoro. Fuff and oneshot. Yaoi.


In my last two stories I forgot to write a disclaimer. So here is the **disclaimer** for my last two stories and this one: I do not own Shaman King, how very unfortunate...

I wanted to write a story in time for the winter holidays. So here you all go, this is my present for you!!! I don't really like the title, but I had no other ideas.

Reviews could be your present to me...just an idea.

* * *

_Snowballs _

I looked around the room and tossed once more in my futon. I knew that I couldn't sleep and that it was a waste of time to try. So eventually I snuck out of the warm covers, quietly crossing the room.

I found myself outside a little while later and I was not the least bit surprised. Earlier today everyone was outside having a snowball fight. I wasn't taking part in such a childish act, at least I wasn't taking part until some very stupid baka threw a snowball right at the side of my face.

I quickly jumped up from my seated position and gathered a wad of snow in my hands. As the snow left my hands, it fluttered towards the ground. I looked down in horror; my snowball was hardly a snowball.

The baka, Horohoro, saw my pathetic attempt of a snowball and bursted out laughing. He gasped for air when he finally stopped. "Oh my gods, Ren! That was pathetic!" He wiped a tear from his eyes. "Where'd you learn how to make snowballs?"

My eyes narrowed and I threw my fist towards his face. "I don't need a snowball to beat you up," I muttered as I walked away.

Of course that whole incident would bother me. No one laughs at me! That's probably why I couldn't sleep. I looked at the snow by my feet. I was determined to make a snowball. I bent down and started on snowball number one.

After about fifty tries later I huffed in frustration. Why couldn't I get this right; it didn't seem hard at all to make a snowball! I sat in the snow burring my face in my arms. My head shot up quickly. I heard steps coming towards me. Turning around I felt the color drain from my face. No way did I want the baka to see what I had been up to! Too late, he saw.

"If I knew that you where outside trying to make snowballs, I would've helped," he said through a grin. I was at a lost for words so I choose to glare at him. I didn't need to say anything though; he wasn't done talking. "So have you made one yet? Let me see what you got" He reached for my pile of abandoned snowballs. I started to panic and hit his hands away.

"Don't," I muttered through embarrassment.

I heard him sigh and run his hands though his spikes. "Can't you just let me help you," he asked. I looked up at him; I really did want his help. I saw my snowballs from the corner of my eyes, no I really needed his help, but I was too stubborn to admit it.

"I'll get it on my own. I don't need your help."

Horo's face grew serious. "Ren, yes you do," he stated, "Otherwise you'll be out here all night!" The anger in his voice surprised me. Before I knew what he was doing he sat down behind me and pulled me close to him.

I resisted the huge urge to lean against him. He took up a pile of snow and put it in my hands. His hands held mine as he worked the snow into shape. Slowly, but surely, I saw a snowball being formed.

"There," he whispered in my ear as he removed his hands from mine and stood up.

I held the snowball in my hands and stood up after him just in time to see him head for the house. "Wait," I quietly said. Horo turned around smiling. "Can you, can you show me how you did that?" I asked, my face getting redder and redder by the second.

" Sure, but how bout I show you tomorrow. You've been out here too long." He took my hands once again but this time he pulled me towards the house. I stopped and moved in front of him. The confusion on his face wasn't hard to miss. I gently put the snowball we made down on the ground next to us. Then I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

I felt his body freeze, but soon relax. He wrapped his arms around me and licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I willingly opened my mouth and his tongue wasted no time wondering around in mine.

We pulled away gasping for air and I whispered a small, "thanks."

" No problem, Renny," he whispered back. He kissed me once more but before I could deepen it he continued to pull me towards the house.

* * *

There you have it!!! Please, please, please tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
